The Bringer of Hope
by KtyouVsWriting
Summary: Primus is the God of the Transformers, but in light of the War for Cybertron which left the planet lifeless and his subsequent return to activation, he begins to pay attention more to the heroics of sentient life. With Cybertron secured and its future assured, it was time to explore what it meant to be mortal and to be a hero, and he knew where to do so: the world of Remnant.
1. Creation's Rebirth

Chapter 1: Creation's Rebirth

 **Somewhere in the Universe…**

Primus, for the first time in many eons, could now rest in peace knowing that his twin brother, Lord of Undead, the Chaos-Bringer, Unicron, was now sealed away and was not going to be a threat anytime soon.

Still, even if Unicron could no longer do anything, he would always exist as a necessary force in all of reality. Primus was no fool and he knew that in order for there to be balance in all things, both himself and his twin brother had to exist. Even if it were possible to destroy Unicron, that would only cause major problems. The very fabric of reality could be torn apart, and all universes would collapse. Preserving Unicron's anti-spark, while not a good idea in of itself, was the only course of action to take in light of his importance.

He had faith that the Autobots would protect the vessel that held the anti-spark of his brother. They were the defenders of order and justice and good. They were more than capable of defending his true body, and while that was the case, there was time for the Transformer God to ponder on.

Primus began to reminisce on his many memories travelling the universes. In the beginning, he did not battle Unicron, but explored it with him. They sought many things; knowledge, power, understanding, clarity, purpose, a great deal of things. While both were made to embody the most basic and critical of existence, they both needed time to wield their power, adapt it, perfect it, and own it.

When their battles began, it was a very crude thing. They used energy in the beginning, then they shifted into more psychological tactics, then came more refined physical forms. It was a cycle of always finding a way to get the upper hand in the ultimate war for which would control the universe: order or chaos. Because of their eons of warfare and conflict, countless worlds were ravaged, destroyed, created, retooled, there was no limit to what a world could turn into when the brothers came to blows with each other.

Of course, with that said, it could be argued that because of this war, they had created some truly unique things in this world as well. For one thing, Unicron's physical form had become the core of the planet known as Earth, which teemed with intelligent life. It was an unintentional good thing, but there it was, and with that in mind, it occurred to the Bringer of Order that other worlds had to have seen a similar path. With that in mind, Primus began to once again traverse the multiverses, searching for such a place.

As as God, the Order-Bringer could move between the physical and non-physical worlds at will. Travelling the multiverse was an easy task as he existed in all parts of space and time. Therefore, he could shift his attention to various places at once without strain on himself in any way.

Then he found something that intrigued him. It was a world teeming with life forms, but not life forms created with time and with a natural environment. They were lifeforms that had an active creator. No, not just one creator, but two creators. The power was evident, but it was strange as well. It was so, limited, constricting, as if the creators had left their worn unfinished. This world… it intentionally trapped its inhabitants on the planet. Space travel was highly difficult, the societies of this world were scattered.

Humans and Faunus, the two forms of intelligent life that existed on this world, both of them on tense terms. They could not agree if they were equals not. They had fought before, shedding blood in the name of equality and recognition. It was a war that was so unlike the Great War for Cybertron.

Autobots and Decepticons fought over ideologies. Transformers largely accepted each other and embraced each other as one people. Even Megatron, as vile as he had once been, did not discriminate against his own kind.

It was easy for him to see the root of this conflict, but like all life, they didn't see the entire picture of the world that they lived in, only certain things, which caused their own perceptions to warp the overall image, but all sentient beings possessed that sort of selfishness. It was a balancing act, and despite being imperfect, most beings in all of existence were more or less stable.

All life had its flaws, and although Primus knew this to be a fact, it wasn't this fact that he was fixated on. He had created life in the past willingly, and he had seen the results. In the beginning, Cybertronians were perfect until Unicron's influence mixed with his own. By his own power, he could easily undo a world's evils. It would be the most simple path and the most logical path.

Then something else came to the mind of the deity. Optimus Prime and the Autobots had fought so hard to preserve Cybertron and the Cybertronian race, but they hadn't done it through infinite power and wisdom, but by intelligence, bravery, compassion, effort, valor, duty, and sacrifice. None of these things required powers, but merely making use of the innate talents and abilities born within their sparks. The heroism shown by the Autobots was something to behold, even to one who had seen virtually all of what the universe had to offer.

Perhaps there was something to be learned from life itself. Maybe having the ultimate power to do anything wasn't the only solution. It was one of the few things that he truly did not understand, but just because he was a basic fundamental pillar in the universe, it did not mean he was invincible. Nothing was truly invincible.

 _This world is in need of healing, and it has been stained by the power of gods before. I will not mar the planet further. This world is not my to shape, but maybe it can be a world where I learn._

Primus made a decision.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Transformers**

* * *

 **Kingdom of Mistral**

 **January 1st, 63 AGW (After the Great War)**

"Here he is." The doctor gently handed the baby to the mother. "He's perfectly healthy, and so far, there's nothing wrong that I can detect."

Carefully, the woman reached out and latched onto her child. Once she got a real good look, she couldn't take her eyes off. Next to her was her husband, who also shared in her feelings and emotions.

"Hi there." Daisy Arc began to coo at her son. "I'm your mother, baby boy."

"And I'm your father, little one." Jasper Arc replied as well.

The both of them had been through this many times with two sets of twin daughters, but getting a son was a first for them both, and they were both ecstatic. They honestly weren't sure why it was that up until this point, they had only received daughters. It was one of those mysterious things that didn't have an answer, yet wasn't too much of a bother in the first place, but now the question was laid to rest.

But there was a new question. The child had been born with deep blue hair with a strand of golden-yellow hair at the front. It was something that the doctors had claimed to be merely part of his genetics. Something told them it was more than that, but for now, unless there was a real problem with it, it would be left as is.

The baby, for the first time, opened his eyes, and looked all around. The wonder in its eyes were apparent, but for some reason, it wasn't the sort of wonder that came from being ignorant or unknowing. Instead, the look of wonder from their son was more akin to someone experiencing something that they had never experienced in their lifetime. Deep blue eyes shone brightly at them, gazing at them in the same wonder as he did everything else.

"He has beautiful eyes." Daisy held him closer. "Look at them."

The baby began to coo, and it was like a pure and perfect melody to both their ears. There was not a trace of any sort of negative influence.

"He's… wonderful." Jasper looked at his son.

For another minute, the two of them simply adored their new son. No matter how many times they had children, they still did this. It was customary at this point, but this moment was their way of gauging their children, and right now, this feeling they were getting was pretty good. Actually, that was a weak way to describe what they were feeling. It was like… the the Gods had touched their child.

"We still haven't decided on a name." Daisy said quietly. "I don't suppose you've got one?"

"I think it's your turn this time." Jasper smile at her. "And even if that weren't the case, you probably want to more than anything. This is our first son."

"Then his name will be…" Daisy gave another minute to thought. "How about… Preston?"

"Preston Arc." Jasper gazed outside the window to regard the full moon. "Preston Luna Arc."

"I forgot that it's a full moon." Daisy looked through the window as well. "But it works."

"Then it's settled. It is time to bring the girls in?"

"Yes, I'm sure they want to meet their new brother."

The father of five made his way to the door, opened it, and quietly closed it. He was gone only for a half a minute before the sound of the door opening again was heard, but this time accompanied by many footsteps. Their eldest twins, Aqua and Ashley, both of them four years old, came in first, followed by the second pair of twins, Lily and Lina, both of them two years old, and they came in by their father's side.

"Mama." Ashley rushed over. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ash, I am." Daisy smiled. "I want you to meet someone."

Everyone gathered around eagerly. The moment they laid eyes on the baby boy, all the girls were instantly charmed.

"He's so cute!" Aqua squealed.

"He tiny." Lily said as their father hoisted her and her twin up to see better.

"He small." Lina agreed with her sister.

"He is, but he's going to grow up." Daisy tilted her son a bit so everyone could see him. "His name is Preston."

"Preston." Aqua and Ashley pronounced.

"Preston." Lily and Lina followed suit.

"Yes, good." Jasper said.

The sisters looked at their brother, who looked back at them with an inquisitive look. For some reason, that look made them want to come closer. He began to make a few more cooing sounds, and everyone was attached.

"Hi, Preston." Ashley waved at him. "I'm your older sister. I love you."

"No fair!" Aqua protested. "I love you too, Preston!"

"We love too!" Lily and Lina claimed next. "We love little bwother!"

"Now, now, we can all love him." Daisy quieted her children down. "We'll all give him love and protection."

The mother was worried that this raised volume would disturb their baby boy, but instead, the newborn just looked to each of his family members as if trying to process everything that was being said. This was nothing at all like the birth of her daughters. One look at her husband told her that he too was thinking something similar to her.

As blessed as they were with their first son, there was something untapped within, something that powerful. There was not a word that could describe or define what reverberated in this atmosphere, but there was something.

 _Preston, as your mother, I will do everything in my power to be the best that I can for you._ It was a vow she gave to all her children, and here she was, saying it again. _If any dares to harm you… they will regret it._

She also meant that with every fiber of her being, yet it felt that this promise meant even more than it had ever meant in the past. Her son was going to be someone someday, and she would guide him to that future.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - RWBY**

* * *

 **July 2nd, 63 AGW (After the Great War)**

From the moment that Preston was brought home up until now, it was clear that there was something special about him.

Both parents made it a habit to put him to sleep, each taking turns. What they had discovered was that he responded to stories more than anything else. Whenever a story would come up, those eyes seemed drawn to them.

Even more amazing was when the parents had found their son, looking at books on his own, seeming to understand them as any normal person would understand them. At first, the two of them had chalked it up to mere child curiosity, but there was a problem with that assertion. Firstly, past experience with their daughters had told them that the attention span of babies was hard to get and keep. Their daughters hadn't, and in many cases, still didn't have the patience that their son was showing. Secondly, the amount of dedication he showed to reading was apparent. His eyes were focused, his body was composed, all signs pointing to concentrating.

The parents were split on what to think. On the one hand, it could be that they had birthed some really gifted child. On the other hand, they were worried that their child wasn't acting in a way they were familiar with. It wasn't that Preston was a problem in any way. In fact, the baby was well-behaved and as far as they could tell, had never cried. Certainly, he had made noise to attract notice, but they hadn't had a single instance of rebellious or otherwise unwanted behavior. In short, he was an ideal son.

They had begun to see just what sort of books that Preston was interested in. They first started with basic stories that were meant for baby development, which he seemed to take in easily. Then they tried some easy children books, and that seemed to interest the boy as well. Then they moved to more complex fairy tales and legends. He ate that up as well. It was surprising the rate that he was going.

Six months of life, and he was growing up so fast. It was truly a marvel to watch, but it also brought concerns.

Both parents opened the door to see their son sitting on the floor, carefully reading the book in front of him. It was a more complex story book with chapters and acts. When the door opened, the baby looked up to them and waved his tiny hand.

"How's my boy doing?" Daisy rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "Are you being a good boy?"

He nodded his head and pointed to the boy he was reading.

"The story of the Four Maidens." Daisy could tell that much from skimming the page. "That's an old tale, Preston. It dates back hundreds of years ago, although the time frame isn't really certain."

Daisy put her son on her lap. "How about I tell you a little hush-hush info regarding the Maidens?"

"Daisy, is that really a good idea?" Jasper began to fidget. "That's not something that we're allowed to give away."

"Calm down, Luke." Daisy gave him a slightly glare. "Who's Preston going to tell? He can't speak yet. Additionally, it's not exactly top-secret hush-hush info."

"That doesn't make any sense." Jasper said.

"Look, anyone with a brain can figure it out." Daisy reasoned with him. "I'm surprised that more people haven't."

Preston's bubbling and cooing made the mother return to dote on her son.

"Listen closely, Preston. Legends and fairy tales all come from somewhere, even the most outlandish ones." Daisy continued on, her boy watching with rapt attention. "The story of the Maidens is said to be true, but the question is where have they gone? If they did exist, where are they now?"

Preston tilted his head in wonder, and that made her smile. It was just so cute to look at him no matter what he did.

"Maybe you'll figure it out one day." She killed him on the forehead. "But right now it's bedtime."

Carefully, she picked him up and placed him in the crib. He only fidgeted for a second, but once he was settled, he calmed down, giving her one of those looks, the ones that could melt her heart in an instant.

"Good night, little one." She held his tiny hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow, little guy." Jasper did the same with the other free hand.

Their son grasped their fingers with his tiny hands. It send a feeling of warmth between them, and it was with extreme reluctance that the two of them left the room and turned the light off. As usual, it didn't take young Preston long to fall asleep. Whenever it was bedtime, he fell asleep without any fuss.

When they stood in the hallway, Jasper took note of how his wife looked downtrodden, something that he didn't often from her. She had lots of energy ever since he had first met her, and few things could sap that out of her.

"What's wrong, Daisy?" Jasper let his worry be known.

"Our son… it won't be long before he says his first, then walks." Daisy struggled to say those words. "You agree, right?"  
"At this rate, I believe so." He nodded his head. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not ready." She sounded fearful. "He's just a baby, but he's growing up too fast. I just… it's so fast…"

What she was saying caught up to him. In these past six months, she had doted on their son immensely, perhaps even more so than she ever did with their daughters when they were infants. It was understandable, and the father of five would be lying if he wasn't fearful of something similar to his other half.

"I know." Jasper gripped her shoulders firmly, but assuringly. "But he's going to grow up whether in eighteen years or in less time."

"I know that." Daisy sounded resigned. "But… is it weird to think that I want him to be a baby forever?"

"That's a different story from what you were saying about the girls." Jasper tried to make light of her words.

"That's different." She huffed. "We only have one son."

It wasn't explained anymore, but he understood, he believed.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Transformers**

* * *

 **January 3rd, 64 AGW (After the Great War)**

Primus knew that this way the day that he had been born into this world. Ever since his rebirth into this world, he remembered every single thing that he had ever witnessed, every single thing he had done, and every single thing he had experienced. It was perfect memory at its best and he had it since he took his first breath.

It had taken him some time to adjust to a life of simplicity. His entire existence dictated that nothing he did was truly ever simple. As an embodiment of order, creation, and good in the universe and beyond, it was his duty to ensure that all things known would continue on for as long as possible. It was his duty not just in one universe but in many universes. The scope of all that he knew was impressive, even to someone like him.

For him, a being created before the beginning of time, to be living the life of a mortal being provided him with a different sort of challenge. While he was more than capable of adjusting and upgrading his own body when it suited him, but it was not the proper thing to do. It would not have been an earned transformation. That being said, he was pushing the boundaries by granting himself hyper-advanced growth as well as a body that, with time, would grow into something far beyond that of a normal person. Even now, he was considered a prodigy and genius to the people that were called his parents.

Primus reflected on the two figures in his current life that represented his guardians. Daisy Arc was his mother, and she treasured him like she was her only child, which at first confused him. Why favor him when she had his sisters, but it soon occurred to him that since he was her only son, she doted on him especially, and given that he was the youngest, he was supposed to be the most vulnerable.

Jasper Arc, his father, was more conservative in his affections, but there was no denying that he still cared immensely for his family and himself. The man seemed to care about family almost like a zealot trying to protect religious beliefs. In this case, such dedication and dogma were justified, even if perhaps a bit unnecessary. As the only male figure in his current life, Primus took his cues in strides.

His elder sisters also loved to interact with him and play game with him. While far from complex activities, it was the experience itself that Primus found to be intriguing more than anything else. Aqua and Ashley, as his two oldest sisters, spent a vast amount of their free time just being a big sister for him, as did Lily and Lina. Initially, he did not understand what that meant. Objectively speaking, sisters were female counterparts of a male child, and both had the same parents biologically speaking. It then dawned upon the Order-Bringer that it wasn't so much the literal meaning of sisters as it was the emotional connection. Sentient beings valued connections immensely.

Primus was certain of his reasoning, but his sage wisdom couldn't be conveyed to any one of them. His purpose here wasn't to be a force of good, but rather to experience what it meant to be a mortal sentient being, to be a hero that everyone aspired to be. To do that, it was prudent that he go through the various stages of life like this. He could afford to do this, and in the event that things did go really wrong, he would adjust accordingly.

According to his own analysis of his own physical body, speech and motor functions would come within half a year to two years. The god had chosen to accelerate both and at this point and time, he had established that he was capable of speech and controlling his body. He chose to limit his speech to simple words and phrases while getting accommodate more to his body. Needless to say, neither Daisy nor Jasper appeared to have any objections to his growth, which he was grateful for.

Primus also discovered that within his own DNA that comprised his being, there were innate Faunus traits hidden within. While neither Daisy nor Jasper were Faunus, both of them had Faunus genetics within. While it would make having a Faunus child highly unlikely, it wasn't impossible, and it seemed a good idea to utilize whatever opportunities were at his disposal, even if it a took a bit of genetic tampering to bring those genetics to life. The results were dragon teeth that came in and hardened skin that was far more protective than ordinary skin. These changes only came to his family's attention when they had begun to feed him solid food.

The reaction was very tame to say the least. Both parents appeared aware of their Faunus blood and decided that not much had changed except for their son's eating habits. His sisters were awed more than anything else. All they could care about was how he would have enhanced senses. It was a childish response, but it was still amusing to hear.

The concern wasn't so much his family as it was the outside world. With Faunus discrimination still a very real problem, the question of how he would go about his later years had his own knowledge and wisdom working. Non-violent approaches would be his go-to method seeing as it was in his nature to go with the methods that entailed peaceful means. That being said, he wasn't foolish enough to believe that simple words would deter the more extreme mindsets. He needed to be strong in words and in action. Only then would the adversity falter and take him seriously.

This might be years into the future, but while he was an infant and therefore limited to where he was able to be, he had more time to conceive of a plan of action in order to combat that as well as the Creatures of Grimm.

He would bide his time.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - RWBY**

* * *

 **April 13th, 65 AGW (After the Great War)**

The two Arc parents had just been blessed with another baby girl. She was born with snow-white hair and eyes that were a cross between pink and purple. Their daughters were only happy to welcome a new addition to the family, and they were the first to gather around and meet the newest Arc member. Only after the sisters had gotten their turn had Preston been able to see her as well.

"Baby?" Preston tilted his head in wonder.

"Yes, Preston." Daisy affirmed her son's question. "This is your little sister."

"My little sister." Preston repeated. "She is small."

"Yes, she is." Jasper hoisted him up so that he could see better.

Mother and father watched their son as he looked upon his baby sister. He didn't smile nor did he frown. It was like he was trying to formulate a way to respond. Even at a young age of two years old, their son was mature beyond his years. He spoke and acted in a way that could be considered beyond even adults.

"What is her name?" Preston asked them.

"Her name?" Daisy already knew that. "Her name will be Vanola."

"Vanola." Preston spoke as if commiting the name to memory. "What does it mean?"

They had chosen to name their newest daughter that name due to her snow-white hair which framed her emerald-green eyes. In addition, her hair was unusually wavy for a baby. In truth, it was Jasper who had thought up of the name, and Daisy honestly had no idea where he had even gotten the idea from, but it was a nice name all the same.

"It means white wave." Daisy gently brushed Vanola's hair. "Do you understand, Preston?"

"Yes." Her son nodded. "White wavy hair."

"Exactly." Daisy praised him.

Preston had a very good grasp of reading, writing, and speaking. She didn't doubt that he did indeed understand what she was getting at, and if she had more energy, she could have gone into more detail.

Vanola cooed and gurgled. This little display was enough for a very light laugh to come from Preston. This rare break in his otherwise calm and collected demeanor caught the attention of Daisy and Jasper. It was then that he realized that he had lost his demeanor that he receded back into a neutral look.

"Preston, it's okay to laugh." Jasper put the small boy onto his leg. "You don't need to be so reserved."

"I know father." Preston's voice said.

"Preston." Daisy raised her free hand to cup her son's face. "Babies can be really funny. There's nothing wrong with laughing."

He nodded, but offered no verbal response. He was content to get closer to Vanola and reach out for her. The baby looked back at him and their hands brushed together. There was near-silence as this exchange took place.

Then he spoke.

"My name is Preston." Preston spoke as if Vanola could understand him. "I promise to be the best brother possible."

There was no denying that they were genuine words.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Transformers**

* * *

 **December 25th, 65 AGW (After the Great War)**

Primus had spent the better part of the rest of the year getting to know his little sister called Vanola. He watched what she did very carefully so as to ascertain how she would develop. Judging from her current growth, her most likely first development would be her motor functions. She was a very active girl, always looking to explore and discover. She would soon be able to walk steadily and consistently.

That wasn't to say that her mental growth wasn't going smoothly. She couldn't speak really, only resorting to an infant's limited sound capabilities, but she reacted and responded to his words. She might not understand everything he said, but he had a feeling that her instincts were telling her something.

Primus wasn't the creator of his sister, but he wouldn't deny that he felt a strong sense of responsibility towards her well-being. As the embodiment of creation, he always felt the need and desire to nurture any creation. Life itself was the greatest creation of all, and to see any life go to waste never sat well with him.

Vanola's hands touched him on the arm and his head swerved to look at her. She had a very pleasant smile to look at. Even as controlled of his emotions as he was, the look was just so infectious that he allowed himself the luxury of a small smile.

Happiness was a concept that he wasn't familiar with, and if he was being truthful, he still didn't fully understand it. It was governed by a feeling of warmth and contentment and pleasure. Such feeling were alien because happiness, while considered to be a positive emotion to have, was based on some level of selfishness. Even for individuals who gained happiness from the happiness of others had a selfish motive. It was wanting to see others be happy that denoted selfishness.

Primus, for the sake of his duty in keeping the universe in balance, distanced himself from emotions unlike his brother Unicron. He needed to think of the well-being of all rather than focus on a select few. In this way, he would never truly understand mortal life, and now that he was beginning to live what he had once merely witnessed filled him with a sort of selfishness, and that concerned him.

The Order-Bringer remembered clearly that it was Unicron who came first and his own existence came from subdividing from the Chaos-Bringer. They both were essential to space and time, but no matter how much of the latter passed, no matter how many battles they had fought, and no matter who claimed victory in the end, they were both two sides of the same coin, forever connected. They were both susceptible to each other in this fashion, and therefore subject to each other's' weaknesses.

Primus also reminded himself that having faced Unicron before, he knew the true face of evil at its most powerful. What he was doing here wasn't experimenting with evil but living in the shoes of sentient beings that he could respect.

Vanola's gurgle brought him back from his thoughts.

"Perhaps it would be wise to indulge in these bonds." Primus said more to himself. "They are proving to be quite profound."

* * *

 **I had originally intended to write Optimus Prime in Jaune's place, but then I got a better idea. Primus, the Transformers God exists as a singularity within all parts of the universe and even in other parallel universe. He has the ability to be anywhere he pleases and can do virtually anything. In that sense, writing him into the RWBY universe is easier.**

 **But perhaps the most important aspect I want to explore through this story is Primus's existence itself. Primus exists as a force of good, creation, and order. He is powerful, wise, and intelligent, but remember that Megatronus Prime betrayed him to serve Unicron and he has been beaten by Megatron who infused Cybertron's core with Dark Energon. Primus, for all that he can do, is able to be taken down by mortal beings.**

 **He is also well aware of Autobots and their quest for peace and freedom. I'm willing to believe that he is likely impressed and maybe even inspired by their heroism. Now, I gave him a scenario in which he wants to understand what it is that motivates mortal beings to fight, even when hope is so thin and fragile.**

 **Also, the name Preston, as far as I know, means "Priest's Town." Thought this may be a stretch, but whenever I think of a priest, I think of white robes, which is a sign of purity and good.**

 **There will be a fair bit of setup before the events of Volume 1 and beyond come into play, so I would advise patience.**

 **So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Whatever your thoughts, I'd like to know your thoughts.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading.**

 _ **"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the** **light."**_

 **Aristotle**


	2. The White God in the White Fang

Chapter 2: The White God in the White Fang

 **March 13th, 69 AGW (After the Great War)**

Primus spent the next four years of his life reading and expanding his education. Knowledge was the ultimate power in the universe. The more he knew, the better he was prepared in fighting the creatures of Grimm. Books had provided him a great deal to learn with, and he had the time and patience to spend as an academic. Of course, reading about combat was no substitute for actually performing in live combat.

Which was why he had also requested to begin physical training to become a huntsman. That had been a year ago, and even though he hadn't done anything more than train and spar with his parents, he had grown considerably. According to his own observations, he stood a head taller than most boys within the village they lived in, a testament to his physical conditioning coupled with his ideal genetic makeup.

When he wasn't preparing himself as a warrior, he was actively taking part in his family life. He had discovered quickly that with age came the knowledge that family relationships and dynamics changed. His relationship with his mother and father had become more mature, more adult-oriented. His relationship with his sisters only grew. As the sole male child of the family, he was the subject of overprotection from the older and younger twins. While he did appreciate this familial protection, he did not require it. Even in the worse case scenario, that being that he died in this form, it would not be the end of him, but he would rather not traumatize his blood family, so he took their overprotectiveness with a smile. If it became too much later, he would find a way to convince them to lessen their attention.

Meanwhile, Vanola more or less clung to him, sometimes even more so than their parents. The deity was sure that she would believe anything that he said, even if it were false, so he took care to educate her in a way that would allow for immense growth. Yes, she did love her parents, but the bond between them was undeniably strong, and he believed that maybe she adored him the most out of everyone.

Balancing between warrior training, academic reading, and family time, his days were never stagnant. He always had something to do. He also had school to go to, where he had made a few friends. Most people knew he was a Faunus, but nobody yet had discriminated against him thankfully, but he would be a fool to think it didn't happen at all. He was blessed while other Faunus were not.

And speaking of the Faunus, he had gotten wind of some very interesting news. The most prominent pro-Faunus group was the White Fang, and they were very active right now. He didn't really know anything about them other than what he heard from travelers and a few rumors milling around town. From what he saw, people were skeptical and wary of the group. That told him a few things: either the White Fang was not effective in its goal of equality between Humans and Faunus, or Faunus prejudices were many and intense.

While it was none of his business to get involved with the pro-Faunus group, he would not be living up to his existence if he ignored something that could potentially upset the order of this world. Wars and conflict had defined much of recent history on Remnant, and if something was not changed, then conflict would continue to define this world. Time had only perpetuated violence to a new level. Advanced though the world of Remnant may be, its most important advancements were weapons and combat, serving only to further conflict.

It had to stop somewhere, but getting to that goal would be an uphill battle.

Primus had sworn to himself to never take the easy way out, and he did not intend to break his vow. Optimus Prime and the Autobots did not have the luxury of unlimited power, and they managed to accomplish much even as limited as they were, so he too would not use easy methods to achieve easy results. He would work within the confines of his body. Unlocking his latent Faunus traits was already pushing the boundaries, but ever since then, he had stuck to the rules of development as best he could.

Even with his enormous self-imposed tasks and duties, he could find no reason to complain about his life right now. For the first time in a long time, he felt calm, peaceful, serene, and happy. While he himself embodied concepts of good, happiness being one of those emotions tied to his existence, firsthand experience felt so much different. At first, he had no idea how to classify how he felt. All he knew that participating with the Arc family and continuous events to enhance his own skills gave him a warm feeling, one that he would eventually come to realize as happiness.

"This is one reason to live." Primus murmured to himself. "Among many others."

Personal happiness was one thing, but sharing in that happiness was a much more fulfilling desire. Yes, it was selfish, but in terms of mortality, selfishness was a necessary survival mechanism. In that sense, selfishness could not be considered evil because it related to the life of a person. There was a clear difference between that and selfishness that was done for greed and self-interest and a willingness to take from others without regard for others. That kind of mentality was one that Primus could never agree with.

Whenever he tried to ask Daisy or Jasper about it, they could only respond saying that not all people were born to do good or follow the path. That was the whole point of freedom though, and that was what made Humans and Faunus all unique despite the very obvious similarities. It was these words that made the Cybertronian God reflect on some words of Optimus Prime.

 _Freedom is the right of all sentient beings._

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Transformers**

* * *

It was a quiet evening when Preston had asked both Daisy and Jasper to talk to them in private in the study.

"Mother, father." Preston addressed his parents. "I have a request. I wish to become a part of the White Fang."

Both parents as well as the eldest twins turned their heads his way in response. At a tender age of six years old, Preston was quite the young boy. Well-mannered, brilliant, and physically imposing for his age, his parents couldn't be any more proud of their son, and because of that, they felt the need to protect him.

"...what?" Jasper did a double-take.

"I wish to become a part of the White Fang." Preston repeated his request with a calm tone.

"Absolutely not." Daisy rebuked almost instantly. "Whatever possessed you to come up with such an idea?"

"Mother, you have not even listened to what I have to say." Preston remained level-headed.

"Preston Luna Arc, this is not up for discussion" Daisy remained level too, yet also firm. "You're not going and that's final."

"They are my fellow Faunus." Preston voiced his first reason. "If I am able, I must help those who are in need. The Faunus are not equal with Humankind. Our town is an exception to this reality, but it is not so out there."

Both parents gave each other a look. Their son was growing up and maturing so fast that he was already thinking about such social and political events in the world most kids his didn't even have a concept of to begin with. While they could be proud of their son's willingness to get involved in the adult matters of the world, he was still a child, and no matter how hard a child tried, there were just some places that he couldn't go, but it seemed he either didn't understand this concept or chose to ignore it.

"You're too young to join the White Fang." Jasper tried to appeal. "Children shouldn't be thinking about this sort of thing."

"I am not most children." Preston's eyes gave away a very clear conviction. "If I can help others, then I should help others. There's no excuse not to."

"But how would you help?" Daisy sounded almost incredulous. "You're a child, Preston. No matter how intelligent and skilled you are, you'll never be taken seriously."

"Then I will work to change people's minds." Preston's words came naturally without even a moment's hesitation. "One cannot change the world by doing what the world wants, but I need to witness what the world wants and what the Faunus are doing."

"But why now?" His father asked. "Why not later?"

"Change takes time, and the sooner, the better." Preston remained stalwart in his resolve. "I will not needlessly put my life at risk. I simply ask for the chance to learn and understand."

Preston didn't ask for many things in life, but whenever he did request things, it was something that unusual or outlandish for a kid his age. He was far too young to be thinking about being a Faunus that needed to help other Faunus. His dragon features were hardly noticeable, and most humans wouldn't be able to tell he was a Faunus just by looking at him. It was fortunate enough that their village was very accepting of Faunus, and travelers passing by took him as Human. The last thing they both wanted was their son facing those hostile faces.

The youngster wasn't weak physically or mentally by any measure, but that didn't make their unease lessen. If anything, this newest request was asking for trouble. The White Fang wasn't a violent group, but the people who despised the pro-Faunus group as well as the Faunus in general didn't play nice. Violence didn't occur often during the protests and rallies, but they still did happen, and that chance wasn't something worth taking. Rallies like these always carried the risk.

"Being associated with the White Fang is dangerous." Daisy managed to speak somewhat calmly. "No matter their goals."

"There is danger in everything that we do." Primus didn't stop for a moment in his argument. "The very act of living is a danger, and in all honestly, I will never be ready for all the dangers of the world, but I will have to face them one day."

To hear their son so passionate about something was new to the Arc Patriarch and Matriarch, and no matter how strongly they felt about this want, the one thing that hurt them even more was denying Preston when he was this fired up.

"Father, mother, I ask this not because I wish to worry you both, but because I want to help those less fortunate than myself." Preston's tone began to drip with a hint of pleading. "I will not leave if I am not given permission, but please consider."

Jasper signed, coming to his own idea. "How about we have test trial?"

"Jasper?" Daisy looked at her husband. "What are you saying?"

"Sooner or later, Preston is going to grow up, and walk his own path." The father gave his son a weak smile. "If he's so insistent on doing this, then it might as well be with some protection. I can act as a guardian."

"..."

"What does your silence mean?"

"...do I really have a choice in the matter?"

She said the words so quietly that it could be hardly heard. This display wasn't meant to change the minds of anyone assembled; it was as simple show of a mother stricken with concern for her child's safety. Prepared or not, it was just hard to accept.

Seeming to know this and recognize that it was because of him that Daisy was like this, Preston moved from his seat and hugged his mother in her chair. She immediately swept him up and held her close to herself.

"I love you, Preston." Daisy ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to lose you."

"I promise to return home, mother." Preston made the promise, fully intending to not go back on it. "I swear upon the Gods of Remnant."

* * *

 **Transformers - - - RWBY**

* * *

 **April 1st, 69 AGW (After the Great War)**

 **Island Continent of Menagerie**

Today was a very unusual day for Ghira Belladonna. He was having some special guests. Some two weeks ago, he had received a personal letter from a huntsman requesting that his son join the White Fang. While the request alone was surprising, what really made it surprising was that it was none other than Jasper Arc, one of the most well-regarded huntsman in all of Remnant now, and he was Human.

The details weren't clear, but one thing that was clear was that them man said his son was very passionate about helping his Faunus brothers and sisters, even if his relationship with them was non-existent. Honestly, the high leader of the White Fang wasn't sure what he should feel. On one hand, the fact that a child looked up to the White Fang and willing wished to participate was heartwarming. On the other hand, it was kind of scary. While his own daughter, Blake, was too part of the White Fang, he worried for her.

In any event, both father and son would be here any minute now. Menagerie saw people come and go quite often. Today, a ship would be docking at the port, and Ghira intended to go there and meet with them both in person. In fact, people were descending now from the ship. A picture had been enclosed with the message so that they could be identified easily. His eyes carefully watched as people came and went. Some people recognized him and bowed in respect. He smiled and bowed back in respect.

It was after a few minutes that he saw them both. The likeness between them was uncanny. Save for the father's blonde hair and the son's blue hair, there was no mistaking that they were related.

"Ghira Belladonna." Jasper Arc held a hand out. "I thank you for taking the time to meet us."

"The honor is mine, Jasper Arc." Ghira took the hand and shook it. "We can discuss the details in my home."

He looked down to see the young boy staring up at him. There was no trace of fear, merely a curious look as well as a polite one. He couldn't possibly be any older than Blake if he had to guess.

"And you must be Preston Arc." Ghira kneeled down. "Nice to meet you."

"It it very nice to meet you as well." The young boy Preston bowed politely, his tone even and calm. "I hope that we have a pleasant relationship."

Although such a gesture was fancy, perhaps too much so, it did make Ghira feel a little bit better. If this was the sort of behavior he was to expect from them both, things would go very well.

"I think we'll get along well." Ghira chuckled. "Come, we can talk more at my home."

As the three of them walked to the house, many eyes stared their way. For the leader of the White Fang, it was only an expected thing. Humans were seldom seen setting foot on the island, and the fact that it was a well-known huntsman as well didn't make it easy for them. Still, the fact that the high leader was walking with this human eased tensions somewhat. The sight of child with them both also helped. It wouldn't be long before they were out of the public eye.

Ghira ushered them into his house at the center of the village. Just as they began descending the steps, the massive doors opened and out stepped a woman with distinct cat ears on her head.

"Welcome back, dear." Kali greeted them all. "I see our guests have arrived."

"This is my wife, Kali Belladonna." Ghira introduced his love. "This is Jasper Arc and his son, Preston Arc."

"It's a pleasure, ma'am." The human huntsman smiled lightly.

"Please, formalities don't suit me." Kali shared his smile. "Just Kali is fine. Hello to you, little one.

The woman kneeled down to meet at eye level with Preston, just like Ghira had done before. The boy didn't smile like his father, but he was well-mannered and bowed his head.

"Hello there." The child then held out a small hand.

Kali shook it gently, and was a little caught off-guard at the strength behind his hand. He must already be training to be a huntsman. For a kid about the same age as her daughter, he looked far stronger than kids his age.

"Aren't you a handsome boy?" Kali complimented. "Like father, like son."

"...thank you." Preston looked almost unsure about what he said.

"So adorable." Kali grinned. "This one is going to go far, I can see that."

"Kali, I think the boy's embarrassed enough." Ghira, as amused as he was, decided to save Preston. "

"Oh, well. It was fun." Kali stood up. "I'll go get some tea ready. Would that be alright?"

"It would be greatly appreciated." Jasper said with a nod. "Thank you."

It didn't take long for them all to assemble in the living room, and once a sip or two of tea was drunk by everyone, the real conversation began.

"I understand that your son wishes to join the White Fang, but what are his reasons?" Ghira asked the main question.

"It's not unusual for children to join the White Fang," Kali continued, "But when a famous huntsman requests that his son join? That's novel, and it was surprising to hear that you had a Faunus son."

"Both my wife and I have some Faunus genes in our blood." Jasper knew this subject would be coming up and had planned accordingly. "We didn't know it at the time, but apparently, it was enough that Preston was able to inherit these genes."

"Do you know what sort of Faunus he is?" Kali queried with interest.

"Based on what we know and what we've seen," Jasper explained, "Our best guess is that Preston has dragon features. Preston, do you mind?"

"Not at all, father."

The blue-haired child kid rose and opened his mouth wide. Both Belladonna's stared for a moment before seeing what was clearly rows of teeth, many that were razor-sharp, too many to be natural for a Human and many Faunus.

"We've also tested and proven he's got very durable skin." Jasper elaborated more. "Although it feels like normal skin, we've never had an instance of cuts or bruises or anything of that nature. Things like paper cuts, splinters from wood, bruises from falling down, that hasn't happened ever."

"I see." Ghira put a hand to his chin and stroked his beard. "Dragon features are extremely rare to come by. Some people even say that dragon features on Faunus are nothing more than rumors. Then again, we've haven't been given a good reason to believe that they don't exist either. They were said to exist thousands of years ago."

"Keep in mind that this is just what we believe." Jasper was quick to respond. "Based on the family history of myself and my life, that is the best conclusion that we've come to thus far."

"All the same, it's intriguing." Kali put down her teacup and adjusted herself. "In any event, we would gladly welcome your son."

"I am curious though." Ghira got right to the heart of the matter. "Why does he want to join the White Fang? I'm assuming that this was his decision."

"Go ahead, tell them." Jasper allowed his son to explain.

Both the Belladonnas watched as the young boy gathered his thoughts. He didn't appear nervous nor flustered about being the center of attention. It was almost like he was just trying to figure out what was important and what wasn't important.

"Faunus discrimination is still rampant in the world." Preston's words felt practiced, yet genuine all the same. "Our community is blessed to be open and accepting of many types, but the world at large is still divided. I believe that if I am capable of helping in some capacity, then I am obligated to help those that are less fortunate than myself. My relationship with the Faunus might be considered tenuous at best, but just the same, I must do my part."

Quiet permeated through the room. It was a simple and to-the-point answer, but it got the point across. Children didn't just go and make such a declaration with such conviction and with such verbiage. There could be no doubt that this all came from the soul and from the truest parts of his character.

"As you can see, my son is very dedicated to this." Jasper found it appropriate to interject. "My wife and I, on the other hand, are… worried. Let's just leave it at that."

"We understand." Ghira would be lying if he said he didn't understand what they felt. "But let me start off by saying that should Preston choose to remain, he will be taken care of."

"I believe you fully, high leader." Jasper acknowledged in a courteous manner. "That being said, I would request that I remain for a month to shadow Preston. This is just insurance for two parents who love their son."

"That's perfectly acceptable." Kali couldn't help but step in. "We have a daughter who's also very passionate about the White Fang. How old are you, by the way, Preston?"

"I am six years old." The boy said.

"Our daughter is your age." Ghira beamed. "Imagine that."

"So I take it that this is arrangement is acceptable?" Jasper tried to steer the conversation back on track.

"Of course, of course." Ghira refocused his attention. "We would be hypocrites for not allowing Preston to join us."

"I thank you both for your understanding." Preston got up and bowed in respect once again. "I hope to contribute as much as possible to the White Fang."

"Oh, I like this one." The woman laughed a bit. "Polite, determined, spirited, intelligent."

"You flatter me." Preston attempted to play it off.

"Mama, papa, what's going on?" A little voice entered into the conversation.

All heads turned to see a little girl with black hair, golden eyes, and cat ears atop her head as she hugged the wall near the entrance of the room.

"Blake, you don't need to be shy." Kali motioned for her daughter to step forward. "We have some guests, nothing to be scared of."

"Okay." The little girl came into view and joined her parents.

Both parents had an idea why the girl was scared. Between one guest that was Human and the other that looked Human, Blake was naturally cautious, but she was also curious. She probably had seen and had at least heard a bit of their conversation. If she saw a threat, it had been lowered in her mind.

"Forgive my daughter." Ghira gently sat Blake down. "She can be a bit shy."

"It's no trouble." Jasper regarded the Faunus girl. "Hello there, Blake was it? My name is Jasper. This is my son, Preston. He wants to join the White Fang."

"But he's human." Blake said without knowing the full details.

A soft chuckle escaped from the boy's mouth. "I do look Human, but I am not. Ah, I should apologize for not introducing myself. I am Preston Luna Arc. It is a pleasure to meet you, Blake Belladonna."

"Um, yes, it's a pleasure." Blake tried to meet the greeting.

The two children met eyes, and all the adults in the room felt something at play. It was like at this very moment, the two little ones were establishing a connection. If that was the correct reading, then that was good. Now all they needed was a slight push in the right direction. A friendship between them wouldn't hurt.

"Preston, would you mind if I have a moment with Ghira and Kali?" Jasper seized the moment.

"Of course, father." Preston, if he sensed what was going on, he didn't show it. "I will wait at the entrance."

"Actually, Blake, would you mind accompanying our guest?" Ghira requested to his daughter. "You can show him around."

"O-of course." Blake nodded her head quickly.

Preston stood up, then turned to Blake sitting next to him, offering a hand up. A moment passed, then she gently took his hand, standing up with him.

"Which way?" Preston was now asking her to lead.

"This way." Blake pointed. "Follow me."

The children left, and once they did, a collective smile broke out between the three that were assembled.

"This looks to be the beginning a beautiful friendship." Kali sang.

"Kali, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Ghira cautioned his wife.

"One step at a time." Jasper concurred with his fellow father.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Transformers**

* * *

Blake Belladonna wasn't sure what she was doing. She wasn't used to meeting new faces, and especially not from a kid that was her age, and a boy at that. The only thing she could think to do was show him around.

His shadow seemed to tower over her. He was actually pretty tall for a boy, at least a full head taller than she was. Plus, he looked strong, like he was training to be a huntsman or something like that.

"You seem tense." The boy, Preston spoke softly.

"N-no, I'm fine." Blake blurted out. "I'm okay."

"Don't feel the need to prove anything." He remained level-headed. "I'm a guest in your house."

"R-right." She bit her lip.

He was a Faunus, she reminded herself, but he looked Human. Maybe that's what was getting her worked up, and in her experience, Humans generally didn't view her kind as on the same footing as their kind. Even if this one wasn't Human, it was so hard not to view him as one. After all, his father was one.

"You're afraid of me." It was a statement from him.

"I-" She began to explain.

"I understand." Preston cut her off. "I look Human. You are wary of me, but you do not know me as a person. That is not fair, to render judgement so swiftly."

"What?" Blake didn't understand the verbiage.

"You think I'm one way, but I haven't talked about myself." He simplified his language. "I don't know you, so I can't just say whatever about you."

That did make sense to her. It actually sounded like something her father would say. He might be big and strong, but he didn't want to use violence. He saw fighting as something that would only make things worse between people. The whole point of the White Fang was to have Humans and Faunus be equal, nothing more and nothing less. This group existed in order bridge the gap.

There was the logical thing to say, and then there was the emotional thing to say. The cat faunus couldn't help but lean towards the latter.

Something entered her vision, and she processed that it was a hand, his hand. She looked up in confusion.

"Take my hand." He requested of her.

"Why?" She backed away a few steps.

"So that I can show you that I want to be your friend." He looked her in the eye. "That I mean you no harm."

Blake looked at the outstretched hand, but didn't make a move. What would happen if she took the hand? Would it crush her hand? Would it lure her into a trap? Would it do something else to her? She looked at Preston, and he continued to wait for her, and he still waited for her. No trace of impatience, no sign of frustration. It was so alien to her how he was able to do this and not feel anything. Even more frightening was that he could sense her fear.

Seeing that his wasn't going to get anything from her, he lowered turned his head away, closed his eyes.

… was he bending to her?

He didn't move a muscle, didn't make a noise, only breathed in and out calmly. Neither his face nor his body changed.

Did she dare?

* * *

 **Transformers - - - RWBY**

* * *

Primus wanted to approach Blake, but she wasn't letting him get close, and it was clear as day why that was. She was scared of Humans or anyone that looked like a Human, which he did. He wasn't hurt by her judgement nor was he offended by it. Her reaction were a product of the influences and experiences that her life and been exposed to.

His next approach was to appear to be weaker than herself by essentially leaving himself at her mercy. His own gesture of submission was a bit much, but it would likely be more successful than continually trying to convince her through words. Blake seemed like the type of girl who appreciated actions over words.

While he couldn't see her, he could sense her. His own Faunus senses could sense her heartbeat, her breathing, her body movements. Her trepidation lingered, but it was lessening so as she calmed down. However long it took her, he would wait for her. In reality, he had all the time in the universe to wait. Billions of years had shaped his patience to be as lasting as the stars themselves. A few minutes would hardly do any damage.

Then he felt it, a small but warm hand touching his own. He didn't move, didn't even so much as acknowledge that he felt her hand. He just let her do what she felt was comfortable. One of the first things he had learned when communicating with mortals was to appeal to their most basic nature. By doing that, he could create a connection between himself and another person. It was harder with adults than it was with children, but the same principle worked with everyone all the time.

"Your hand is warm." Blake finally spoke.

"So is yours." Primus replied in turn.

Carefully, he raised his head and looked her in the eye. This was different than the first time she had taken his hand. The first time, they were being witnessed by their parents. There was a sort of unspoken pressure for the two of them to get along, even if they weren't necessarily against the idea.

There was no such feeling now, and it was for the better. Both of them graced each other with small smiles. The atmosphere began to thaw and become more vibrant.

"Do you… want to be friends?" He posed his question.

"I would. Yes." She said.

Primus was glad that he had a chance to make another friend, and if he played his cards right, he could make a lasting friendship.

* * *

 **If I'm looking at my own work carefully, I can see that this is going to be a long story. Oh yeah, we're talking about Primus going through the life of a badass here. That means good and bad things for him. Life is all about the good and the bad, and no matter how much one tries to do good in the world, it won't always lead to good results.**

 **While I do wish to keep Primus as a force of good, it will soon be apparent that as perfect as he is, his own perfections can also be seen as cracks in the armor to others. Really, this entire story could be seen as a matter of perspective.**

 **I went back and made some edits to the last chapter. For clarification sake, let me make sure I haven't confused anyone. Primus, in his Faunus form, is named Preston Luna Arc. Essentially, he replaced Jaune as the sole male child in the Arc family. I goofed up a few times in the previous chapter and wrote 'Jaune.' Also his father is Jasper, not Lucas. I fixed that too.**

 **So what did you guys think of this chapter? Awesome? Terrible? Meh whatever? The feedback and thoughts from the last chapter were appreciated greatly.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 _ **"Honesty is the first chapter in the book of wisdom."**_

 **Thomas Jefferson**


	3. The Face of Chaos

**WARNING: There will be contents concerning race and racial issues. You have been warned.**

Chapter 3: The Face of Chaos

 **Continent of Menagerie**

Blake watched with intense fascination as Preston performed a series of fighting moves. Unlike many boys his age, he was a very active person, moving around, doing something with himself, never staying in one place for too long. Even more amazing was that when he did things, he did so without so much as a bad look. How was he about to do things he didn't like and not complain about it? It was like he made of really hard stuff that just wouldn't break no matter how much pressure was put on him.

Yes, it had only been a mere week since the Arc boy and his father had been staying with them, but that single week had left a positive impression upon the Faunus girl. Unlike herself, he seemed so unphased by the possibility of failure and rejection and all the bad things that could result if a good ending wasn't what occured. He seemed just like Adam.

 _Could I be like that?_ Blake couldn't help but wonder that to herself. _I would like to if I could._

When he wasn't performing unarmed moves, he was using a wooden sword with the same grace and effectiveness as his fists. Not everything he did was beautiful to look at; a few times, he had switched to a more basic and brutal stance and moves that looked aimed to cause as much damage as possible without a care for presentation or flair. Other times, he shifted into defensive movesets, one that provided maximum protection for himself. Nonetheless, regardless of the mood that each style gave off, it was clear that time and effort had been put into all of these fighting styles.

"Blake, good morning." Preston had stopped his exercise and faced her, making eye contact. "How are you?"

"O-oh, I-I'm okay." Blake fidgeted with her hair a bit, feeling nervousness alien to her. "H-how are you?"

"Well, all things considered." Preston moved to where there was a towel and a bottle of water. "What brings you here this morning?"

"I heard something going on, so I wanted to check it out." Blake had done this before, yet this being the first time he noticed seemed odd. "And I found you."

"I see." Preston dried himself off, then took a swig of water. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in my training?"

"I-I'd have to ask my father if it's okay, b-but I'd love to join." And Blake meant that with every word. "I'm sure Adam would too."

"Adam. A friend of yours?" Preston surmised almost with insane swiftness.

"Y-yes." Blake said while nodding her head. "H-he's older than us, b-but he's really cool!"

"Will I get to meet him?"

"One day, sure."

Perhaps the two of them would get along. They seemed driven enough in what they did, something that they could probably bond over, but he wouldn't get to meet them for some time. She hoped that her friends would all get along.

Preston sat down on the ground, crossing his legs. He looked to Blake, then patted the ground next to him. She didn't waste a second in responding to his invitation. Once she had settled down, she fidgeted a little. She wasn't good with small talk, and it showed; the number of kids that she could talk to could all be counted on one hand, two hands in optimistic terms. Furthermore, she couldn't begin to talk to someone who wasn't like her, or at least didn't seem like her.

"How long have you been watching me?" Preston approached his question with a soft voice.

"Uh…" Now Blake felt awkward. "What do you mean?"

"I know you've seen more doing my training more than once." Preston answered with no change in his tone. "You aren't in trouble, but I want to know why."

"I… want to be like you."

"Why?"

"Because you're really good."

Silence reigned for a minute and the two children looked each other in the eyes, yet the girl couldn't help but feel that she had answered wrong when he said nothing to her. As more seconds passed, her unease grew with every second. She longed for an answer so that she could at least know where she was in this conversation.

"What do you like to do most?" He asked next.

"I like to read." She said swiftly. "Books are good, my parents say."

"They are, and you shouldn't stop reading if you can help it."

"I will. So… what about you… what do you like to do?"

"Anything, really. Learning new things is good for me."

"Huh… I get it."

Blake didn't really get it, at least not in the sense of just wanting to learn for no reason. He probably did have a reason, one that he didn't want to talk about, but she was curious now. His motives were mysterious to her. Certainly, he did care for his fellow Faunus and want to help them as best he could, but there was also the matter of his own personal reasons, the ones that she wasn't aware of, yet was curious about.

"Kids!" The sound of Blake's mother reverberated throughout the room. "Breakfast is ready!"

The voice wasn't coming from the room directly, but from the room adjacent to where they were. They looked to the doorway, then back to each other.

"Shall we?" Preston got up and offered a hand up.

"Yes." Blake gratefully accepted his gesture.

The two of them walked side-by-side, both of them looking at each other from the corner of their eyes, as if searching for something hidden. It wasn't uncomfortable. They were both acutely aware that they had answers to questions for each other, but knowing that it was a mutual feeling eased them both.

"Look who came!" Kali greeted the two of them when they arrived in the dining hall. "You two are just in time!"

Without another word, both of them took their seats. Today's breakfast consisted of fish and chips. Living by the ocean, there was more than enough seafood to go around, and the dish looked appetizing.

Blake wasted no time in devouring her food, and her parents had to caution her to eat slowly lest she choke on her food and obtain bad table manners. With some reluctance, she did as her parents asked and slowed down. She was able to enjoy her food more this way. It was just that she couldn't think of any food that was better than fish. It was her absolute favorite food, no matter what type.

Looking across the table, Preston ate his food in a far more restrained and calm manner, but there was no doubting that he enjoyed the food. He ate at a consistent pace, but there was no sign of him not liking the food, and he ate at quite the pace despite him doing so in a polite manner.

"May I have seconds please?" Preston held his plate out.

"Of course." Ghira acknowledged and refilled the boy's plate. "There's plenty where that came from."

As it turned out, that would not be his last plate. In fact, it became quite apparent that his appetite could equal that of several people. Nobody, not even his own father, seemed to know where all of the food went. There wasn't even a trace of all of that food after Preston had finished. It was five plates later that he stopped and put down his plate and utensils. It was quite the accomplishment to eat with the most precise and perfect table manners yet also eat with the swiftness that he did.

 _How… does he do that?_ Not that Blake was a heavy eater and not that she wanted to be one, but it was impressive all the same.

"My thanks for the food." Preston wiped his mouth with the napkin provided to him. "It was most delectable."

"Goodness!" Blake heard her mother laugh out loud. "I knew that boys had appetites, but not like this!"

"Don't my wife and I know it." The elder Arc joined in. "We don't know where he got his love for food, but hey, we're not worried about him not eating enough."

Just as the boy had finished cleaning his face, he then put his mouth to his arm to cover up. It was a moment later that a suppressed cough came out, no doubt from eating at a pace that was perhaps not quite healthy.

"Excuse me." Preston grabbed a glass of water and washed it all down. "And thank you once again for the food."

For some reason, Blake's parents couldn't help but laugh at loud at the Arc son's manners. Nobody was discrediting his behavior, but for some reason, it came across as overly polite, even if that was clearly not the intent. An adult doing so might be seen as pandering or being a suck-up, bit a child doing it felt so much more comedic and amusing. Even his father was lightly snickering.

"What?" Preston asked with genuine confusion.

"Nothing." Jasper put a hand around his son's shoulders.

Preston frowned in confusion even more.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Transformers**

* * *

The next major rally for the White Fang was to take place within the Kingdom of Mistral. It was said to be quite an event, and no doubt, a major crowd would form. Preparations had been underway for some time, and the recent addition of the Arc patriarch and his son could be worked into the equation easily.

By boat, the journey would take a few days at best and a week at worst, but that was taken into account.

The Belladonna's and the Arc's had boarded the boat and since their departure, they had been finding various ways to keep themselves occupied.

Jasper had just taken leave from a conversation with Ghira and Kali. So far, based on all his interactions with them, he could tell that they were good people and also good parents. That went a long way to him trusting them with Preston. He couldn't always be here to protect his son, but he could at least trust them to protect him.

Speaking of the boy, he noticed that he was on the upper deck with Blake. The two of them were getting along extremely well, but that wasn't surprising. Despite his calm and collected demeanor, Preston had a way of charming others that amazed himself and Daisy. If this kind of behavior kept up, they both had no doubt that all the girls would be chasing him once he began to mature physically.

 _Actually, they might already like him._ Jasper thought back to the times back home. _I know all the girls at home don't think he's got cooties._

A thought popped into his mind, one that he should have thought more about before they left. Oh well, better now than anytime later.

It took only a few minutes to find Preston on the ship, and predictably, he was with Blake. With his curiosity piqued, the man stood a distance away and watched the children for a bit. Together, they were reading a book, and it looked like they were both taking turns reading. As he approached, the Arc father took note of the fact that Preston was correcting Blake on words that she didn't pronounce correctly or words that she didn't know about. He was patient with her, and whenever she didn't get anything quickly, he stayed with her until she did understand. She seemed to appreciate the attention.

While Jasper was pleased to see this friendly relationship going well, he couldn't deny that in the back of his mind, he was considering Preston when he would begin to mature physically. Daisy was already worry about all the potential girls and women that would be attracted to their son because Gods knew that the boy with blue eyes and hair would grow up to be a looker, something that worried the Matriarch of the Arc family. In her eyes, no girl or woman in all of Remnant would ever be worthy of her son. This was only reinforced by the fact that he was such a stellar child.

Well, that was at least seven years down the road. Jasper would worry about it when Preston turned into a teenager.

In any event, he casually walked over to the seated children. The first to spot him was Preston, followed by Blake.

"Father, did you need something?" Preston addressed him in his usual courteous tone.

"Just for a minute." Jasper looked to Blake. "I won't take Preston away for long."

The Faunus girl nodded her response, and Preston lifted himself up and the two of them made their way to a more quiet section of the deck.

"I wanted to speak with you concerning this rally." The father kneeled down to look his son in the eye. "I assume you're aware of the dangers present."

"I am." Preston did not flinch in his response.

"I know you can take care of yourself, kiddo, but your mom and I are still worried. There's also the fact that some people won't care if you're a kid or not. If you're a Faunus, they may simply mistreat you on that fact alone."

"I understand that and I am fully prepared to deal with it should I face it directly or indirectly."

"Well, in any case, if someone tries to hurt you, do what you must to protect yourself first and foremost."

"...understood."

The split-second was noticeable, but the man simply disregarded it, continuing on with what he wanted to say.

"If you can't deal with it, I will step in. I know that you're confident in your abilities, but you've still got a lot to learn."

"Of course."

"And on the note of safety, there's something else I want to give you." Jasper reached into his pocket and retrieved a scroll. "If you get into a situation that you feel you can't handle yourself, call me."

The six-year-old boy looked at the device for a few seconds before gently taking it into his hands, inspecting it up and down, looking very intrigued by it.

"I will be sure to take care of it." Preston was genuine in his gratitude, yet still level-headed. "Thank you, father."

"You're my only son." Jasper ruffled his son's hair a bit. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't partial to you in that respect."

"I just wish that it did not entail unnecessary protection." Preston sighed a light sigh. "Mother is always so overprotective."

"Best to let her have her fun for a bit."

"But why? If this continues, she may never be able to let me go?"  
"I'm not saying that she'll be like this for the rest of your life, but it's alright now. Just let her worry. You are a part of her after all."

"But so are you."

"Women do more of the work in brining a child into the world. Us men simply provide some helping hands along the way."

"That is debatable, father."

"Preston, one day, you'll understand. When you get yourself a wife, you'll understand why it's better to let her win and have her way a few times."

"...if you say so."

The little boy might be very mature for his age, but he was still naive all the same, just like a kid should be.

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to talk about. Off with you, lad. Best not to keep a girl waiting for you. It's bad form."

As Jasper watched Preston return to Blake, he was instantly struck with a sense of nostalgia. While he couldn't claim that his love for his wife came from a childhood connection, he did love her with every fiber of his being. Every strength, every weakness, and everything in-between. Actually, now that he was thinking about, the Arc clan was notorious for strong and enduring relationships, especially when it came to the subject of love and marriage. As the family's generations-old modo decreed, An Arc never goes back on his word.

Undoubtedly, it would be the same for his children when they got spouses and had families of their own. The Arcs had a way of making life partners out of even the most difficult of characters, but even for his eldest twin daughters, they were still quite a ways off from even getting boyfriends let alone families and marriage. Then again, it had been ten years since the elder twins had been born. It wouldn't be long before another ten years went by.

A shaking in his pocket had him retrieving his scroll. It was a call from Daisy, and probably just as well. With the only two boys out of the house, the atmosphere in the house had to be more than a little different.

"Daisy, how are things?"

"The girls miss you and Preston. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He's busy entertaining a newfound friend?"

"Is it a girl?"

Her question came with no hesitation, and for a moment, Jasper thought to try and manipulate the conversation, but then he was reminded by his own advice. Now was probably not the time.

"Yes, it's a girl. A cat Faunus actually. Her name's Blake Belladonna."

"Belladonna? As in, related to Ghira Belladonna, the leader of the White Fang?"

"The same one. She's his daughter."

"...I see."

"That was a strangely tame response."

"...I get the feeling that if the girl's anything like her father, than the most important thing to her other than her family is the White Fang."

 _So she hasn't really changed, simply how she chooses to view the situation._ Jasper felt a bit of disappointment.

"And Preston? How is he doing?"

"Normal. He's sincere about wanting to participate in the White Fang, but now that I think about it, I get the feeling there's more to it than simply wanting to help other Faunus. I just can't quite put my finger on it."

"Another mystery about our son? We've got enough of those at home, and he's been in our lives for six years. What does that say?"

"Too much, Daisy. Far too much."

Silence on both ends reigned, and they knew what it was. It was that little alarm in their heads that were there, but with nary a reason or explanation for being there. It was unbearable.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - RWBY**

* * *

Primus steeled himself to behold the sight in front of him. He stood alongside Blake as the two of them participated in a protest rally. It was the first of what he hoped to be many demonstrations. Being part of this was not only important to the attempt of helping other Faunus, but it would also give insight as to the cause and effect in regards to the relationship with Humans and Faunus.

There was a considerable turnout of other Faunus who were taking part in this rally, which might be a good or bad thing, good that there were so many Faunus that seemed to support the White Fang while bad if things between Humans and Faunus became confrontational. In any event, if it came down to violence, Primus would do what was necessary to limit casualties. Of course, he wouldn't make a show of it.

To his side, he saw Blake holding her sign up high and chanting the words of the crowd with conviction and certainty. This was far from the girl that he was used to seeing in her home. That girl was aloof, timid, and shy, but the girl he was seeing now was passionate, fiery, and outspoken. Like the rest of this crowd, she was here to promote a good cause, to help others who needed help, to help those were far less fortunate than herself.

Primus could sense Jasper nearby. As per their agreement, his father would hang back and only interfere should there be a violent confrontation, one that the disguised God of Creation couldn't handle alone. He reminded himself that it was a rather moot plan, but it wasn't insurance for himself. It was for his family. Never once had he feared for his own life. It was not in his nature. However, the few times that harm had come to his body… his mother had been more than a little overbearing. As for his sisters… he wasn't quite sure how classify their actions and responses.

If there was anything to be concerned about, it was how this entire situation could turn on a dime. While there were a numerous amount of Faunus in this protest, there was no denying the danger that was present. Due to the wariness and fear that Humans had for Faunus, there was the likelihood that a police force or some disciplinary means would stop them, subdue, or otherwise dissuade them from their action. The thought of injuries or deaths did not sit well with him, and he would not stand by if someone needed assistance. If push came to shove, the Order-Bringer could use some under-the-radar abilities to subtly influence others and stop a fight before it began.

Primus once again chanted some words that the crowd was saying, although he kept his tone to a mere speaking voice, and not the shouts and cries that everyone around him was displaying. While he did indeed feel that Faunus injustice was very real, the reality of it hadn't really come to him. He needed to see it with his own eyes to not only have a real reason to fight against the injustice, but also for the sake of his own need to obtain knowledge. Humans and Faunus, much like Cybertronians were people with differing ideas, but wheas Cybertronians fought on ideological, moral, and political grounds to name a few points, Humans and Faunus in this case fought for things like race and physical traits.

On the surface, it was shallow, and even superficial at times, but when considering the circumstances, it was understandable to a degree. Still, the level of animosity that could result based on being Human or Faunus was rather ridiculous, illogical, and plain baffling. Yes, it was important to acknowledge differences and work with those differences so strengths and weaknesses could play into each other, but to use those differences as an excuse to display such hostility that seemed to have no logical foundation? It was simply ignorance at its core. Frankly, the very idea of Faunus racism was an alien concept, hence the reason for the need to see it to believe it.

Preston then noticed that aligned on the street were people, mostly Humans. Their expressions ranged from indifferent to disgusted and everything else in between. It was then that he realized that the shouting had begun. His skepticism slowly washed away, replaced by the harshness surrounding them.

"GO BACK TO MENAGERIE WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"FILTHY ANIMALS!"

"GET OFF THE STREETS!"

"ANIMALS DON'T DESERVE THE SAME RIGHTS AS US!"

"FUCK YOUR KIND!"

"THE FAUNUS ARE NOT OUR EQUALS!"

Primus was able to process each and every comment with perfect clarity, and perhaps for the first time in his entire existence, he did not consider his all-powerful presence to be helpful nor positive. he was rather unnerved by the level of hatred that was emanating from some of these Humans. Some of it might be merely stemming from passed-down hatred, but a lot of was genuinely emotional and came from personal experience, which made remedying this sort of situation all the more difficult.

Regardless of the numerous insults and slurs and such that was thrown onto the Faunus protesters, they still marched forward. This only served to enrage those who were looking for a response back, but then again, it was public knowledge that the White Fang practiced non-violent means of protest, so maybe there were no conflicts happening because of that fact. There was also the possibility that any violence that did break out would be one-sided, and that would be a worse-case scenario. The line was very clear. There was to be no violence unless it was done so in self-defense, nothing more and nothing less.

The sound of objects clattering against the ground was the first sign of the impending danger. Nobody had been hit with anything thrown, but that was a warning. If they continued, there would only be a greater chance of injury. Still, there was no turning back. If you made a loud enough noise, people would come to see what the fuss was about, and maintaining that loud noise meant enduring all the potential peril that came with it.

Glass against the crowd ramped up the tension in the air. The White Fang might not resort to violence, but that didn't mean the people within weren't somewhat intimidated and frightened. If not for their large group, some might not have even dared to join the White Fang, and conversely, that same large group was deterring any extreme showdowns between the two races.

"ANIMALS SHOULD OBEY!"

"THE FAUNUS DON'T DESERVE FORGIVENESS!"

"WE WILL NEVER BE EQUALS!"

A hand on his shoulder had Primus turning his head to face whoever had made contact with was a boy about five years older than himself. He was a Bull Faunus with red hair. He seemed rather eager to be here. He knew this boy to be Adam Taurus, another of Blake's friend, a boy with some serious passion for the rights of the White Fang. Apparently, he had been long-time friends with Blake, the White Fang being their shared connection. The relationship wasn't elaborated on further, and it didn't take the Order-Bringer long to realize that maybe Blake like him because he reminded her of Adam.

The two boys weren't able to speak over the chanting and the hate speech being thrown out, but they exchanged a look to assure each other. It was a small gesture, but it was appreciated nonetheless, a sort of promise between brothers in arms in a sense.

Then the came the real problem: the police. As predicted, they were having none of this fighting. The major disruption of the normal flow of the day was seriously getting in the way of what should have been another day in the life of Remnant. Especially considering that this was the Kingdom of Mistral, that only made dispersing any negative emotions even more important. There was only one question: who would be forced to leave?

"DISPERSE!" The sound of a voice coming through a megaphone could be heard clearly. "DISPERSE OR WE WILL USE FORCE!"

The decency to warn participants before using said force did absolutely nothing to deter the White Fang. As it had been said by Ghira Belladonna many times, if one was to affect change, one had to stand their ground, even during times like this. Bowing out and giving in would only communicate a lack of a backbone in the White Fang, and the Faunus were tired of being treated like second-class citizens.

Primus still could not fully approve though. At what point did pride become too much that it would have people potentially sacrificing their own lives for the sake of a goal. To the God of Creation, every single life was precious, and though he could not save every single life on Remnant as he was now, he vowed to never be the direct or indirect cause of the loss of life unless circumstances forced him to do otherwise.

Police forces could be seen, and judging by the gear they were carrying, they intended to use whatever means possible. From simple fire hoses to riot gear, nothing seemed out of the equation.

 _I am sorry, father, but I cannot ignore this._ Primus felt his entire body ready itself. _Anyone who is hurt, I must attend to._

Even in his Faunus form, Primus still had access to his many powers, and simply had never chosen to use his powers before because there had never been a need to. Yes, he could use his powers to grant instantaneous results, but this went against his ultimate reason for having this life to begin with. The Autobots did not have his powers, and they had won, so he would find a way to win without them as well. Now that he was here, he began to realize that this self-imposed rule only applied to himself, and not to the protection and safety of others. Thing had changed.

The first form of force came with a spray of water. While the force itself was not nearly enough to harm a person, it was certainly enough to cause some shouts and screams. The more able-bodied White Fang members tried to shield the children, adolescents, and teenagers. The Humans on the sidelines reacted in several different ways; a few immediately took leave of the area, a few stayed and watched, and a few more daring ones decided that they had a right to take part in the suppression effort.

Chaos was beginning to tear through the streets as what remained of order crumbled into dust and was blown away by the water being shot everywhere. Not only was this bad directly for the White Fang, but there was a risk of Grimm reacting to these negative emotions. Even if this was Mistral, a long-standing kingdom, the Grimm were the most dangerous creatures on this world.

The Order-Bringer's first instinct was to protect Blake by placing her behind his own body, a move mirrored by Adam Taurus. The three of them in turn, were backed up by other adults.

His scroll began to buzz and he retrieved the device and saw a single from his father: GET TO SAFETY!

Primus looked left and right for Ghira Belladonna. He, Blake, and Adam were quick to back up from dangers. Just because they were Faunus children, they were no more safe than the older members of the White Fang. As their parents had all told them, their own safety was now their primary concern.

"This way." Primus guided the two of them backwards.

"But what about the others?" Blake demanded. "We can't just leave them."

"We will help them when we're in a better position to do so." Primus assured her calmly. "We cannot help them if we cannot help ourselves."

The black-haired girl seemed to want to argue back, and for a few moments, she contemplated.

"Blake, we need to go." Adam, too, concurred with Primus. "We can help later."

Caught between two friends who shared a similar thinking, she eventually relented. With that, the three kids skillfully dodged, ducked, and weaved through the crowd. The next minute was spent trying to stick together, made all the more arduous by the numerous chaotic elements. This needed to be calmed down ASAP.

"You two, remain here." Primus told both Blake and Adam. "I will go get help."

He was lying, but they did not need to know that, and before they could do anything, he was on the move.

 _Let peace not come from war. Let peace not come from strife. Let peace not come from plagues._ Primus recited some of his own self-discovered knowledge. _Let peace come from harmony. Let peace come from compromise. Let peace come from joy._

For the first time in his years on Remnant, he called upon his powers.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Transformers**

* * *

 **Somewhere on Remnant...**

What was that feeling? It felt like a beacon of pure light. No, it was not a light; a light was small, insignificant, and ultimately short-lived. No, this was the power of the sun multiplied a billion fold. This was power unlike anything she had ever felt.

She opened her eyes, made herself stand up from her seat in the room, and moved to one of the open windows. Her eyes looked left and right, as if scanning the entirety of the world for the immense disturbance upon her conscious mind.

"This power... it compares not to anything I've ever felt. Ozpin's power is but a grain of sand in this power that is a sandstorm."

The game had changed.

The Creatures of Grimm now knew an enemy that was far more dangerous that that of Mankind and the Faunus.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - RWBY**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy...**

He lifted his head from his folded hands and thought upon the moment he had felt. It was power, but not one that was familiar with, and with millennia of life and experience, he had seen virtually everything that this world had to offer.

It felt like divine power, but not any sort of divine power that he had ever been in contact with. It was alien to him, and he could only associate this power with divinity due to its sheer presence and substance, even if felt only for the briefest of instances.

"This has to be a new game piece. I have never encountered anything like it in all of my time walking on this world."

The game had changed.

Mankind and the Faunus now had a potentially war-ending piece to play that could end the Grimm forever.

* * *

 **Finally, I got this chapter finished.**

 **So for some thoughts and notes, let's talk about Primus and his response to a terrible moment. When faced with a situation where violence and conflict is but a power keg away, the easiest thing to is to respond with all your power, especially when you know you can do something about it.**

 **But remember that his choice to use his power, even if only for a short time, will have consequences. Primus is the God of Order, Creation, and Good. The use of his powers has to be immense, and as a result, his presence is no longer secret. Even if Primus can't be found easily, he is now a target.**

 **In response to some readers already shipping Primus with other characters, I will say this. I've got all kinds of character dynamics planned for Primus, so don't assume too quickly. Still, it's fun to consider and picture. So far, I've got shippings for Blake and Pyrrha, so there's that.**

 **So what did you guys think? Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading.**

 _ **"Change your life today. Don't gamble on the future, act now, without delay."**_

 **Simone de Beauvoir**


	4. Dealing With a Bad Hand

Chapter 4: Dealing With a Bad Hand

 **The Kingdom of Mistral…**

Suffice it to say, the White Fang protest had gone downhill fast once all hell broke loose. It was madness and chaos in the streets. Humans and Faunus were fighting each other, the police were arresting any and all who stood in the way of their orders, and just general mayhem reigned all around. Otherwise normal people were being reduced to nothing more than savage animals. Terror was being generated at an alarming pace. Madness, all of it was madness.

To Primus, seeing such events of pain, sadness, strife, and conflict occur was so disheartening, disturbing, and chilling to his very core. The Order-Bringer was no stranger to the evils of the universe, but seeing them firsthand with his own two eyes brought some new perspective and evoked a great many emtions. It also brought him a feeling of inadequacy and incompetence that he had never felt before.

By his very own existence, he should have been able to stop all this from happening entirely. He was supposed to be the solution to every problem that had occured in the riots today. He had all the power in the universe to make things right; he should have made things rights. It was within his power to do so and those with power had an obligation to help those who did not.

But if he resorted to using his powers, then he would fail in his mission to understand mortal struggles. That was the justification that he had attempted to use. His hesitancy on the matter had been brief, but in the end, his nature compelled him to override his self-imposed restriction. The Cybertronian God called upon his more subtle powers of influence and mind linking to dispel aggressions and hostilities. There were casualties, a few quite severe, some possibly on the brink of death. It would have been better to end all of the pain, but again there was no true sense of accomplishment using his powers in such a way. The results would be because of his unique powers, not because he used his mortal abilities to his fullest. Thus, he restrained his powers to only cease any further violence. He did nothing to stop those that had been injured or those that had been arrested either lawfully or unlawfully.

With most of the danger abated for the time being, the White Fang had gathered whoever was left and regrouped. Primus first reunited with Jasper.

"Thank the gods you're okay." Jasper hugged his son, sighing in relief as well. "I was worried sick!"

"There was no need for alarm, father." Primus remained even. "I did what you asked me to do."

"Yes, you did." The father retreated and looked the 'boy' in the eye. "But there's more to it."

"Clarify." Primus wanted to see where this was going.

"Preston, you know that keeping secrets is bad, and what I just saw, or rather felt, was something I've never seen you use before, yet you don't seem phased by what you just did." Jasper explained his concerns. "That means either you knew about this power and didn't use it or you knew and you've used it before."

So this was a sort of interrogation. The Order-Bringer expected this outcome and had even prepared for it beforehand. He expected to fight a long uphill battle about it, but he would not falter.

"I have always had this power. It is something that is extremely powerful, but it felt wrong to use it when it was not necessary." Primus opted to tell the truth somewhat. "I felt that this was a necessary time."

"And what is this power?" Jasper grilled some more. "Why haven't you told me or your mother about this until now?"

 _Because you would not understand that I am more than simply Preston Arc, the only son of the Arc family._ The eons-old being spoke the words in his mind. _I am a God, and I had to intervene as my core compelled me to, at least to lessen the casualties if not outright stop them._

"It is the power to influence hearts and minds." Primus opted again to tell some of the truth. "In this way, I stopped further extreme violence from occurring."

In order to represent good, he had to be good, and that meant telling the truth and facts at all times. Granted, it was not a complete truth, but it was not like there was intent to be deceptive. Rather, it was not necessary for anyone to know that he did have godly power. If the time came when he did need to speak of it, than he would. Hopefully, that time would come once he was of a certain age. More time was needed to develop the trust and relationship between himself and his family and friends.

"Preston, while I do appreciate your noble act, just remember that not everyone is going to care about what you do." Jasper's words came as no surprise. "In fact, if you want to be a huntsman, you may not ever get thanked for being a protector of Mankind, not truly."

This was hardly new information. Even when becoming the core of Cybertron, he always knew more or less what was occuring on Cybertron, good or evil. He knew that Cybertronians would forever be infused with both his own influences and Unicron's influences. His attempt at creating a perfect race had ended with imperfection. Then again, perfection meant that there was no further need to improve or become better, and in this vast universe, perfection was not a reality, but a delusion. There were those that called themselves the best, and perhaps that was what they were, but they would never be perfect. Even he knew that he was not perfect as his own history indicated as much. To that end, he could not expect a single soul on Remnant to share his intense desire to do good. He existed differently than mortals did.

"I do not want to become a huntsman for personal gain." Primus leveled. "I want to become a huntsman because it is the right thing to do."

"Be that as it may, be careful." Jasper lowered his head. "You might be willing to put so much on the line for others, but when you're born into this world, you're not the only one who decides your worth. That's decided by your friends and family. If something were to happen to you, everyone that cares about you would be in distress too."

"I suppose so." Primus willingly agreed with this thought process. "I understand."

Those words seemed so alien because for most of his existence, Primus had never had friends or family, not like this, and certainly he never had anyone care for him the way his family cared for him. Never had he had someone who took pride in him and what he did. Never had he had someone who loved him to pieces and was so protective of him. Never had he experienced things like teasing, hugs, kisses, small things that reinforced relationships. They were all new, and he felt nothing but positive vibes.

These things just never existed in his life years before his existence here, and in all honesty, it was all unknown to him. In a way, he was not sure how to respond to it all, because sooner or later, happiness had to come to an end to make way for sadness. That was the natural way of the universe. The cycle of hope and despair, creation and destruction, order and chaos, good and evil, all of these opposites existed like two sides of a coin. They would never be pulled apart, and thus came the question of what to do when tragedy struck his family, because it would happen one day.

Six years ago, Primus would have said that all things must come to an end, so it is best to appreciate all aspects of all things while they existed, otherwise existing was a moot point. Now he wasn't so sure if such words were so set in stone. Living as a mortal came with it the realization and the knowledge that since no life was eternal, there were things to appreciate and to be loved in irrational ways. To the Order-Bringer, what people in this world considered to be patience and a long time was but a tiny fraction of the universe's lifespan, and in that sense, he could understand emotional responses.

But did he believe in them himself? Could he bring himself to be that emotional level? Speaking rationally, considering that he cared so much about being a force of good, creation, and order, he had to care on some level, but how much?

"Look, kiddo, I'm not saying stop doing what you're doing." Jasper hugged him while speaking more words of wisdom. "Just be mindful that being a hero means great sacrifices that are near-impossible for any single man to take on alone. For example, do we act in our own selfish interests and save the people that mean so much to us or do we do the selfless thing and save many people so that they don't have to suffer?"

The scenario presented could just as easily be one that could be experienced by a huntsman, especially one that had a family. Both Jasper and Daisy were warriors when they were not parents. They likely had to make that choice at one point or another, but in the end, they seemed to always choose family when they had to choose. Just because they chose family over the masses didn't mean they were evil.

Primus had to wonder though. Was it right for him to be selfish? Could he afford to be? Even if he had a mission here?

"Preston, don't think too hard about it right now." His father smiled at him. "I'm already proud of who you are. You are going to go far in the future."

"...if you say so, father." Primus nodded.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Transformers**

* * *

Blake was quick to reunite with. He looked good all things considered, not all mangled up or bloodied like they expected him to be. They weren't sure what he'd done, but he was not normal, they knew that much.

"Are you okay?" Blake rushed up to check him over. "You're not hurt?"

"I am not." Preston said while regarding the girl in front of him. "There is no need for concern."

Adam wasn't entirely sure about what to think in regards to Preston, but the boy was friendly enough, and Blake seemed to like him. Plus, he protected Blake from the humans when things got rough. For now, as long as that was the case, then he could accept this new addition. Maybe one day, he would call his fellow Faunus a friend and brother.

"What did you do, by the way?" Adam approached with a curious look on his face. "I've never seen a crowd act like that before."

"That is a secret I intend to keep." Preston looked him in the eye. "All I will say is this: you will not see it again."

"Damn." Adam grumbled in disappointment, but recovered quickly. "Well, I guess things could've been worse. A lot worse."

And it was true. Both him and Blake had seen some pretty bad stuff while working in the White Fang. Being a part of the Fang was dangerous, especially since they were both kids. They were far too young to be exposed to this stuff and yet here they were, fighting for what they believed to be a righteous cause. Why did they do it? Because their kind was suffering under human rules and prejudice and hatred and it needed to stop. One way or another, it had to stop.

Of course, this was among the most violent confrontations they had ever taken part in. As children, they were not capable of defending themselves, not like the adults could defend themselves and for a majority of the time, they weren't expected to face violence, but it still happened. They couldn't stop that from being reality.

Which came right back to the unusual going-ons of the riot.

"You're keeping a secret." Blake pouted a bit at being denied.

"I assure you it is nothing insidious." Preston looked her in the eye.

"What does insidious mean?" Blake asked.

"It means bad or evil, simply put." Preston explained, then rephrased his words. "In any case, it is nothing for you to concern yourself over."

Blake took a moment to think about it. She felt like she needed a reason to fight back, but that was easier said than done. She hadn't known Preston for very long, but he had this strange power to make people calm and understanding. Arguing with him became less and less of an option as time passed because he just seemed so right in every situation. It had to be a power, she figured, or a semblance. Either that or he was simply good at talking to people.

"Okay." Blake pouted a bit. "But I don't like it."

"I am not asking you to agree with all of my actions and standpoints." Preston nodded his head. "But I ask that you respect what I do and who I am."

"Hmph." Blake couldn't possibly argue with that. "Fine."

"You'd better get used to this." Adam broke in. "She can be like this sometimes."

"Like what, exactly?" Preston addressed the older boy.

"She's moody and sometimes, it's hard to figure them out." Adam shrugged, not really caring to explain any more.

"Meanie!" Blake hit Adam with a small fist into his chest. "I'm not moody!"

"See, right there." Adam pointed out with a deadpan look.

"Perhaps you are not appealing to her in the right way." Preston suggested with a pensive look.

Blake, still facing Adam and still hitting him lightly with her fists, felt a hand upon her hair and then felt the sensation of her hair ruffling, a gentle and controlled move. She turned back to face Preston. Although he did not smile, his eyes transferred his meaning. The little faunus girl heard no words, but could seem to get what he was trying to do: give her assurance that all was well with him and that everything would turn out okay.

"You'll… be okay?" Blake ventured with timidity. "You promise?"

"I promise." Preston moved his hand from the top of her head to her shoulder where he held her firmly, his conviction never wavering. "I will never willingly put myself in danger unless it is for a good reason."

"...okay." Blake felt it was okay to accept what he was saying.

"See?" Preston's eyes fell to the red-haired boy. "You simply need to put in the effort."

"I guess so." Adam looked exhausted to be told this. "Oh, by the way, do you know what's going on with the rest of our members?"

"I know that our rallies will be done somewhere else." Preston replied while placing his hand back at his side. "The details, I do not know. We lost quite a few to the police."

"Those damn human!" Adam clenched his fists. "What gives them the right to make violence on us after we try to be peaceful?!"

"They have no right to do so, but that is why we are protesting this peacefully. If we resort to violence as a first means to combat injustice, then we have already lost."

"Then why isn't it working?! Why don't we have equal rights when we should?! These people just hate us!"

"Maybe they do hate us, but remember, Adam: hatred can only be stopped when we learn to let go of hatred. Violence has never been the solution to violence."

"But it seems to make people afraid and that gets them to stop being abusive towards us."

"Fear is temporary and eventually, it will be dispelled. We cannot do the same things our Human counterparts are doing. We would lose all credibility and all Faunus would suffer as a result. There is no shame in self-defense, but that is all we should do."

Adam looked to the side, a scowl on his face. So maybe he didn't have much in common with this kid. He spoke far too much about doing good things and never lashing out. How was that fair to the people in the White Fang? Sure, they didn't want to be the bad guys, but wasn't it justified to fight back when nothing else was working? If humans were content to hit them where it hurt, why not do the same in kind?

"It isn't right!" Adam gazed with intense eyes.

"Many things are not right." Primus met his stare. "But we must learn to endure and find another solution."

"Stop fighting!" Blake got between them. "I don't want you two to fight."

The boys turned their heads to look at their shared friend. Realizing that their debate was becoming more heated, they were quick to disengage, but the mood was anything but calm. One resorted to huffing and running a hand through his red hair. The other looked deep in thought as if contemplating how to resolve the difference.

"Ah, there you children are!" Blake heard her mother calling out to them. "Come along now! It's almost time to eat!"

"We will speak more of this later." Preston informed the two of them before obeying the adult.

"I'm sure we will." Adam intoned.

"Adam?" Blake tugged on the sleeve of the bull Faunus.

"Nothing." Adam sighed in annoyance. "Let's get something to eat. I was getting hungry anyway."

Blake watched as her two male friends left the room. Weren't they just friends a few minutes ago? Was she wrong in assuming that they would get along swimmingly? Could she do something about it? If she couldn't, what would happen to their relationships?

The cat girl had known Adam for a couple years and she didn't want to lose his companionship. He just seemed to understand her better than other kids did. While Preston hadn't known her for nearly as long, he was such a warm and comforting presence; she didn't want to lose him either. She valued the people she cared deeply about.

"Blake!" Her mom called to her. "Hurry up or you won't get any!"

"Coming!" Blake said.

* * *

 **Transformers - - - RWBY**

* * *

Primus had little need for sleep. His spark had the power to keep him going indefinitely until the end of all existence itself. Thus, whenever it was bedtime for him, instead of going to sleep as his mother and father assumed he did every night, he laid awake at night with his back to the bed and his head facing the ceiling. Even in the black of night, his eyes glowed a brilliant blue, partially an indication of his dragon faunus heritage. Opposite of him was his father, breathing silently as he slept, but the slightest noise would awake the man, hence the Order-Bringer remaining still as a stone in his contemplation, his thoughts focusing on the Human-Faunus problem.

To hear the struggles and to see them had made him consider how he would respond. Being in a child's body, he could not expect to affect great change. What he could do was sort out how he would personally deal with the problems once he was of a suitable age to be taken seriously by the adults of this world. The key was to blend in while also standing out, a delicate balancing act. Until the time came for him to make his debut on the world stage, he would listen and watch and seize opportunities whenever possible.

Processing and understanding information could be done with only a fraction of his mental abilities. This mortal body had the capacity to work through information with the speed of a Cybertronian supercomputer, so when he finished thinking about one topic, he would move onto another one. No human or faunus would ever be able to match that level no matter what genetics and mutations.

Primus had taken to getting a feeling for this world. Remnant was a place that had been touched by the hands of others before Mankind had even entered into the picture, that much he knew for sure. The Brother Gods were among the most prominently-mentioned deities on this world. Whether these two entities existed or had ceased to be, it appeared that their impact was vast. There had to be a grain of truth to them at the very least. If they were not true gods, then maybe they were powerful ancient humans or faunus that possess such power that those without power called them gods. He had no concrete proof of anything yet, but he intended to find out who exactly had made this world.

And if he ever did find the original creator or creators of Remnant, he would have more than a few words. The state of this world was more than enough indication of how they chose to create Mankind. It was almost as if they had given intelligence without any sort of guidance and then expected Man to make something of itself. If that was the plan, then it was a poorly-conceived one. Furthermore, without so much as a trace of their existence, there were so many questions. Did they leave this world due to disappointment? Did they abandon their creations? Why leave this world shattered like it was.

And speaking of this world, another thing that the Cybertronian God took to doing was focusing his consciousness on this world and all the life inhabiting it. As a creator of life itself, he was most definitely in tune with the lifeforms of a planet. This one was no different; try as he might to be restrictive with his powers, there were some capabilities of his that were always present and always active. At nighttime, he simply had more time to focus more of his mind into looking at this world.

Primus could sense the souls of every being here. His parents, his siblings, his relatives, huntsmen and huntresses around the world, humans, faunus, he could feel all of their life forces. There were no sparks on this world, but all life had one fundamental core in common. They might be called various names, but their ultimate purpose remained the same: to reflect the entirety of a being. It was almost cathartic to regard each and every life, especially since these were not his own creations. Critiquing another's work had its own benefits. It was a way for Primus to compare his work.

This advantage of being able to "see" souls around the world came with it a very noticeable issue. Just as he could feel happiness radiating off some souls, sadness dominated others. For every emotion that could be felt, there was an opposite to counter it. The disguised deity could "feel" them all, but could not, would not do anything to help them. Observing was a passive action, thus it was valid. It was not a pleasant feeling to say the least - leaving certain people to face a destiny that would undoubtedly damage them.

 _But that is the limitations of the mortal body and mind._ Primus knew one truth about the physical world. _When saving one, another will not be saved. Not everyone will receive the ending to their story they so desire._

An excuse on his his part, the Order-Bringer knew. While humans and faunus were clearly limited in what they could do and could not do, he had no such limitations. Thus his reasons for doing what he was doing would no doubt be perceived as laziness, stupidity, or illogical, which could all be interpreted as fact, but the perspective of a lifeform that wouldn't live a century versus the perspective of a lifeform that had lived for billions of years would be bound to view things differently.

Further musings were interrupted; a prick of extreme emotional distress suddenly caught his attention. The emotions were all coming from a single person. It was a woman that featured black hair with red ends, dark silver eyes, a red cloak. She was strong, strong in body, strong in mind, yet that would not be describing the full scope of this strength. Tiny though it might be in power, in terms of its nature, it reflected good intentions, noble intentions.

 _Like Optimus Prime_. Primus could only compare this soul to one other.

Optimus Prime, out of all The Thirteen that he created, was the closest to him in terms of mindset, morals, and disposition. While he valued all of them quite a lot, it was Optimus Prime who he favored the most. It was him that brought together the Primes who would rise up against Unicron and The Fallen. It was him who had led the Autobots through the dark times that was the War for Cybertron. It was him who had sacrificed his life for others while asking for nothing in return. Such souls were rare and such souls were wonderful.

To die when their ultimate endgame had not come to pass would be such a waste. Many times had the Order-Bringer seen what talent and potential had become when it's time ran short. Greater heights could have been reached, hearts would not be wounded, and hope would not suffer a blow. Even if time continued to move forward and the natural order of things returned balance to the norm, it was a harder path to a good ending.

Why not speed up the process?

Primus had no room for hesitation now, only the absolute conviction within his own AllSpark to save this soul. Her strength would be needed down the line. It did not matter if he would never meet her in-person so to speak. To protect her life would mean to give another hope to this fragmented and divided world.

Another reason to save her was because she had a reason to live besides her own self-preservation. There were thoughts in her mind. A blond-haired man and two children, both girls. One had long hair that matched the man's hair color. The other girl was the spitting image of the woman. It didn't take a genius to know that this was likely the woman's family. She was thinking of them even in what she perceived as her final moments. She had to love them a great deal, her family that is.

 _Summer Rose._ That was her name. _By the power that I wield, I swear that you will not die this day._

That was a second time he had resorted to using his power. He really needed to stop this cycle of rationalization and usage otherwise he would see no end to this. He would use his powers now and then he would grant himself one last time. Three times and that would be the end of the line. The third and final time would need to be saved for an especially important time because no doubt there would be a grave time coming soon.

Come victory or defeat, he would have to learn to harness all of his mortal might in order to bring about a time of peace, justice, and creation.

Surviving the long night was but one step.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Transformers**

* * *

Summer Rose felt her end coming closer and closer. She considered herself to be a pretty formidable fighter. After all, she had led Team STRQ to the top of the class and had graduated with high honors. Of course she had confidence in her abilities and the many years of combat after Beacon Academy had only further strengthened her assurance.

But now she was being reminded of why it was dangerous to think that there would be no dangers in fighting even for experienced skilled veterans. The blood splattered on her cloak and her clothing reminded her of just how long it had been since she had legitimately taken damage to her body. She had nearly forgotten what it meant to bleed and the be in real pain. Her shallow breathing indicated to her that she was in no shape to be putting up any kind of resistance. She doubted that even her silver eyes would help her now.

"I hold no ill will against you." The huge man that towered over her limp for hardly registered in her mind. "But your death is required. Salem has determined that your existence is a threat to her plans."

Salem was a name that the mother of two knew all too well. Ozpin had told her and her team all about this woman. She was a threat to all of Remnant, being able to control the Grimm and had been doing so for who knew how long. When she had first heard of the name and the threat it posed, Summer had redoubled her efforts to become the hero that Remnant needed. It didn't matter that the enemy was unseen or undefeatable. She would still fight and be the hero that the world wanted and needed. There was never a doubt in her mind about the path she had chosen.

Her only regret was not being able to see her significant other and her daughters. She loved Taiyang like she loved no one else. Yang and Ruby, she would do anything for them, even if the former wasn't her daughter by blood. What she wouldn't give to be able to see their faces one more time, to see their smiles one more time.

 _Tai, Yang, Ruby, I'm so sorry._ Summer knew what her death would mean for their family. _Please forgive me and find the resolve to move forward._

She had done her best and it wasn't enough, but she knew she had done her best and she wouldn't blame anyone but herself. Though Ozpin had sent her on this mission, she wouldn't even blame him. He had helped her so much in being the woman she was today. To spite him would be to spite an important part of her life.

She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.

She waited.

She kept waiting.

Then she realized something.

Summer felt whole again, like her injuries were healed. Opening her eyes, she felt her breath returning to her. No, more than that, she felt her aura returning to her too. Looking down at herself, she noticed that while her outfit was still bloody, all of her wounds were closed and she didn't feel a single ounce of pain. Her aura was fully recharged as well; she could tell that much by the glow it produced. However, the glow wasn't just her aura. She knew her aura didn't glow this bright. It never had before.

 _Run_. A distinctly masculine voice played out mentally. _This is a battle you cannot win. Run and save yourself._

Normally, it wouldn't be an option to retreat from a battle, but seeing where fighting had gotten her made her change her mind. She couldn't win like this. Getting up, she noticed that the man fighting her seemed to be almost frozen in time. His expression was dark, his hands were ready to strike out, yet he was not responding to her recovery.

 _Do not think._ That voice again. _Run._

Sparing one more confused look, Summer grabbed her partially-destroyed weapon and retreated. The mission was a failure.

* * *

 **There will be a few more chapters to establish Primus's relationship with Blake and Adam before the plot continues forward. Keep in mind that over the course of time, Primus will meet many characters from RWBY and form bonds with different characters. It will serve the plot many chapters to come.**

 **In terms of romantic relationships, let's not cross that bridge for a while. I get that some of you have ideas as to who would make a good fit for Primus, but let's not forget forget that in order to win the heart of the Transformers God, it'll take quite a bit, and that is assuming there will be romance, but who knows?**

 **Reviews and feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 _ **"A good teacher can inspire hope, ignite the imagination, and instill a love of**_ **learning."**

 **Brad Henry**


End file.
